The present invention is directed to a remote control operating assembly for opening and closing a door. More particularly, the invention is directed to an assembly for opening and closing a door where the assembly can be deactivated to allow manual operation of the door without interference from the operating assembly.
A number of door opening mechanisms are known in the art for automatically opening and closing a door. These devices are particularly desirable for use by people having disabilities that can have difficulties in opening doors.
The automatic door opening devices typically include a bracket mechanism extending between a door and a door frame and include a suitable motor or hydraulic pressure source driving a double acting piston for generating the necessary force to open the door. The amount of force required to open a door can vary in relation to the location of the operating mechanism. Many door operating mechanisms are constructed so that the mechanism engages the door at a point close to the hinge of the door. This arrangement requires considerable force to open and close the door, thereby requiring a large power source.
Various devices have been proposed for remote operation of a door. These devices generally include a remote control unit that can be operated by the user to selectively open and close the door. Examples of these prior devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,374 to Rohroff and U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,296 to Hebda. These devices include a receiving unit and an electric motor for operating the mechanism.
Automatic door operating mechanisms generally require a clutch mechanism to disengage the operating mechanism so that the door can be operated manually. Many automatic door operating devices use a slip type clutch that allows the door to be opened and closed without turning the shaft of the electric motor. However, a disadvantage of the clutch-type devices is that they produce a significant drag or resistance on the door when the door is operated manually. The clutch mechanism allows the clutch to slip during the opening or closing cycle when the door strikes an obstruction. Although the movement of the door stops, the door operating mechanism continues throughout the opening and closing cycle. In this manner, the force against the obstruction continues until the end of the opening or closing cycle which can cause injury to a person or damage to the mechanism.
The manual operation of many hydraulic operated door mechanisms requires considerable force to transfer the hydraulic fluid from one side of the double acting piston to the other.
Although these devices have been effective for their intended purpose, there is a continuing need in the industry for an improved door operating mechanism.
The present invention is directed to an automatic door operating mechanism. More particularly, the invention is directed to a door operating mechanism for opening and closing a door from a remote location.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide a remote controlled door operating assembly for opening and closing a door that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior door opening devices.
Another object of the invention is to provide a door operating assembly that can be easily installed by the home owner to an existing door using commonly available tools.
A further object of the invention is to provide an automatic door operating assembly that can be deactivated to allow manual operation of the door with minimal interference or resistance by the door operating assembly during the manual operation of the door.
A further object of the invention is to provide a door operating assembly having a release mechanism to disengage the door operating assembly when a threshold force is applied to the door.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a door operating assembly having a release mechanism to effectively disengage the operating assembly from the door and prevent an opening or closing force applied to the door when the door meets an obstruction.
Another object of the invention is to provide a door operating assembly that is able to operate on a low voltage DC current to reduce the risk of injury caused by an electric shock.
A further object of the invention is to provide a door operating assembly including a double action hydraulic cylinder for selectively opening and closing the door.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a door operating assembly using a hydraulic piston and cylinder that can operate using water as the operating fluid.
Another object of the invention is to provide a door operating assembly having a hydraulic piston drive assembly and a releasable coupling mechanism for selectively coupling the door to the piston rod for engaging and disengaging the piston with the door.
Another object of the invention is to provide an automatic door operating assembly having a release mechanism with a spring biased detent for selectively engaging a piston rod of a drive assembly.
A further object of the invention is to provide a remote controlled door operating assembly having a door opening mechanism and a strike plate attached to the door frame where the strike plate is actuated to allow the door to open by the door operating mechanism.
These and other objects of the invention are basically attained by providing an apparatus for opening and closing a door hinged to a door frame. The apparatus comprises a first bracket mounted on a support surface and being in a fixed position with respect to the door. A door actuator assembly has a first end pivotally coupled to the first bracket and a second end. The actuator assembly further has an actuator rod extending from the second end of the actuator assembly and is movable between an extended position and a retracted position. A second bracket is coupled to the door at a location spaced from the door frame. The actuator rod is slidably coupled to the second bracket. A coupling assembly is coupled to the second bracket for selectively capturing the actuator rod to open and close the door by actuating the actuator rod between the extended position and the retracted position.
The objects and advantages of the invention are further attained by providing an automatic door operating assembly for opening and closing a door hinged to a door frame. The assembly comprises a first bracket mounted on a support surface, and is in a fixed position with respect to the door. A door actuator has a piston and cylinder assembly. The cylinder has a first end pivotally coupled to the first bracket and a second end spaced from the first end. An actuator rod has a first end coupled to the piston and a second end spaced from the second end of the cylinder. A second bracket is coupled to the door. A coupling assembly is provided for coupling the actuator rod to the second bracket. The coupling assembly includes a body coupled to the second bracket. The body has a hole defining a passage extending therethrough. The second end of the actuator rod extends through the hole and is slidable therein. A detent is coupled to the body. The detent is movable between an extended position for engaging and capturing the actuator rod and a retracted position for releasing the actuator rod. The actuator rod is movable between a retracted position to open the door and an extended position to close the door.
The objects and advantages of the invention are also attained by providing a remote operated door operating assembly for opening and closing a door hinged to a door frame. The assembly comprises a first bracket mounted on a support surface in a fixed position with respect to the door. A door actuator has a fluid operated piston and cylinder assembly. The cylinder has a first end pivotally coupled to the first bracket and a second end spaced from the first end. An actuator rod has a first end coupled to the piston and a second end spaced from the second end of the cylinder. The actuator rod is movable between an extended door closing position and a retracted door opening position. A second bracket is fixed to the door. A coupling assembly is provided for coupling the second end of the actuator rod to the second bracket. The coupling assembly has a coupling member movable between a retracted position and an extended position for capturing the actuator rod. A door latching assembly for latching the door in a closed position is provided. The latching assembly has a movable strike plate coupled to the door frame and is movable from a latching position to an open position to allow the door to open. A remote control device is provided for operating the door actuator, coupling assembly and latching assembly from a remote location to selectively open and close the door. The door can be opened manually when the coupling member is in the retracted position without interference from the door actuator.
The objects, advantages and other salient features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention in connection with the annexed drawings which form a part of this original disclosure.